


Pin Up Calender

by Otakumom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumom/pseuds/Otakumom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little blurb about Mustang's crew. :)<br/>Funny little piece with implied Roy/Riza.<br/>Office friendly story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Up Calender

                                                                                        **Pin Up C** **alender**

On an average day at HQ, Havoc asks if he can hang up his new calender in the office. Hawkeye takes one look at it it and threatens to cut it up into tiny pieces if he doesn't put it away, which makes everyone curious about seeing it, of course! As it gets passed around, Havoc suggests that there ought to be one of all the 'ladies of the military', in a half joking way. Mustang flips through the pages , “I think it would be a good idea. They could all wear mini skirts!” Hawkeye pulls her gun and makes a big show of checking if the safety is on. All the boys gulp and the office calms down a bit.

After about 15 mins. of paperwork, (a long time for him), Mustang brings it up again. “It might actually give the military a better image if there WAS a calender like that.”

“Col. I KNOW you wouldn't want to degrade and disrespect all the women in uniform like that, now would you?!” Hawkeye glares at him. “ Well, if they all volunteer for it, I don't see a problem with it, do you Lt.?”

“Tell you what Col., if you can get enough men AND women to do such a thing, I'll let you put it up here in the office.”

“Ok, I will. And I'll be in it too, and so will you. ALL of you!” Mustang shot back. “Fine, sir.” Hawkeye only agreed to all of this because she was so sure that no one would do it. 1 month later, Mustang walked up to Hawkeye in the hall. “ Get out your swimsuit Lt., because I have enough people for the calender now!”

“HUUH?!”

“That's right. The photo shoot is next week. Your not getting out of this one, so don't bother trying.” He snickered as he walked away. Hawkeye fumed!

 

After the shoot, everyone in the office was dying to see the finished product. Fury picked up the preview copy at the printers when it was ready. He was ordered not to look at it until Mustang and /or Hawkeye saw it first and approved. He handed it to the Col. and Roy opened it up with Riza looking over his shoulder. When he got to the page with her on it...he froze. “So is it ok to hang it up?” Breada asked. “I'm curious to see it too.” Said Falman. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow, “So, shall we hang it up Col.?” she asked. Mustang just coughed into his hand and slid the calender into his desk drawer and locked it.

After a long drawn out pause, with every one looking at him expectantly, he barked out, “Don't you all have work to do?!” then he started on his own papers piled up on his desk. The men all jumped to work, laughing lightly under their breath. Hawkeye just went to her desk, sat down and humphed out an “ That's what I thought.”

That night, when the office was almost empty, Roy took the calender out of his desk and handed it to Riza. “Here. You win, take it.”

“Of course sir, but, I don't really want it. I'll just get a copy from the printer, when I have him destroy the negatives. Besides, there are only 2 pages I'm interested in anyway.” She said as she left. Roy just stood there blank for a moment. Then his eyes lit up and he grinned as he shut the door to the office so he could go home and hang the calender up in his bedroom.

;D

THE END


End file.
